Cost For Shipping
by PaladinDragon
Summary: A collection of mainly-romance Yugioh oneshots. All pairings, mostly yaoi.
1. Sick

Paladin: Wrote this a long time ago, so it's kind of cliche, but I like it.  
Shipping: Ah, lets see...supposed to be Prideshipping(YY x S), kinda hints at Prizeshipping.(YY x SK x MK)

* * *

Sick

"He is in here, Yami. Of course, you probably could guess as much, huh? He never comes out of his office."

"That is probably part of the problem." Yami muttered, pushing open the door that Mokuba pointed to. Seto was inside, behind a desk stacked with papers. Yami stopped to raise an eyebrow. Wasn't Seto Kaiba supposed to be a neat freak or something?

His laptop was open in front of him, glowing harshly in the dim light of the room, but Seto wasn't looking at it. His elbow rested on a small clear space next to the computer and he was pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyes scrunched closed, as if he had a headache.

"Ah, ha! I knew you weren't working! You're sick!" Mokuba shouted triumphantly, pointing at his brother. Seto looked up, and Yami could see now he did look sick. His face was pale and drawn and his eyes were fever bright.

"You need a break!" Mokuba continued.

"You need some medicine and some sleep." Yami added, stepping further into the room, taking charge easily.

"Oh, really?" Seto said sarcastically. "How is it you know what I need?"

"Because, I know you better than you think." Yami smiled knowingly, taking the laptop and quickly hitting save before he closed it. Seto looked annoyed for a moment, then sighed and said, "Alright."

Yami took his arm as he stood, ignoring the slight wince away from him. Mokuba skipped down the hall ahead of them.

"Why do you have to push yourself so hard?" Seto nodded towards his brother ahead of him.

"There is your answer."

Mokuba had stopped and was holding the door to Seto's bedroom. He was smiling and his cheeks were flushed. He was probably as sick as his brother, Yami thought.

Yami stopped in the doorway after Seto had already been through. He placed his hand on top of Mokuba's forehead, running his fingers through his hair.

"You're sick too, aren't you?" he asked him softly.

"I haven't really been feeling all that great." Mokuba admitted, looking down and blushing. Yami sighed and shook his head.

"What am I going to do with you Kaibas?"

Mokuba latched on to his waist and buried his face into his neck.

"Love us, I guess." Yami laughed, returning the embrace.

"That shouldn't be too hard." He told the younger Kaiba, fully meaning every word.

"What are you two doing?"

Seto appeared in the light of the hallway. He had changed into his nightclothes, a pair of dark blue pajamas, while they talked.

"Come on, go to bed, both of you. I'll bring some asprin or something back up."

"You don't have to do that." Yami stepped up and kissed the corner of Seto's mouth.

"But I want too. Let me take care of you for a change, okay?"

* * *

Paladin: Thanks for reading! 


	2. Reversed

Paladin: It's probably been done before, but oh well.

* * *

Reversed

Marik looked me over with a practiced eye. He was accustomed to seeing me like this at least once a week.

"A black eye, split lip, and some bruised ribs. You two should stop fighting so much." Marik mumbled, sitting back and shaking his head.

"Yeah, like I have a choice." I say sullenly. I can't help it. It's embarrassing to have to rely on him so much. "He just can't control himself."

"You shouldn't be making excuses for him."

"I know." Marik leans over and tugs on a strand of my white hair, grinning.

"You taught him to be like that you know." I snarl, jerking my head back so Marik lets go of my hair.

"I know that." I can't help but smile affectionately. "He is my hikari after all."

* * *

That turned out to be extremely short, even shorter that I had hoped. But, I tried a longer version, but it lost its impact. So I guess it stays this way. 


	3. Lips of An Angel

Paladin: Yea. I couldn't resist--it's one of my favorite songs after all. 

Notes: AU

Summary: It was after midnight. Who could be calling at this hour?

* * *

Lips of An Angel

It was passed midnight when the phone rang. Anzu had just got into the shower, home late after a long day at work. Atem was already in bed, trying to relax, finding no relief. The cell phone on the table next to the bed suddenly lit up and began to vibrate. Atem, confused at who could be calling at such a late hour, answered right away. He was surprised to hear Yugi Motou on the other end. He hadn't heard from him in months.

"Atem." Something was wrong. It was in his voice. Atem fought down the tug in his chest that started at the familiar sound of Yugi's voice.

"What's wrong?" Atem asked, glancing over his shoulder at the bathroom door.

"Ah, nothing really. I was just wondering-"

Atem sighed, cutting him off. His voice was strained when he replied, "Yugi, you know it's not a good idea for us to see each other."

"Why not?"

"It's just not." It was too painful. It already felt like some demon was drawing his claws down Atem's chest, ripping his heart to shreds...again.

"Please, Atem, I made a mistake. I realize that now. Why are you whispering like that?"

"Anzu is in the next room. She's still a little pissed at you."

"Why?" Because you broke my heart.

"No reason really. You're the ex. I guess." There was a silence. "Does he know you're talking to me?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Yugi said, trying to sound indifferent.

"Have you been fighting again, or something?"

Yugi's voice was shaky when he replied. "I love you. I can't deny it anymore."

He closed his eyes. Now it felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach. Why the hell couldn't Yugi have said that six months ago? Why now, suddenly, out of the blue, call your ex-lover and confess you still have feelings for them? Atem had wanted Yugi to know it had went much deeper than just sex for him, but he was afraid Yugi would panic and break his heart. Being cautious had not saved him in the end, of course, but it still wasn't fair. If he had known Yugi felt the same way-but isn't that how it always goes? It was such a bad cliche.

He had picked up his shattered heart and moved on.

"I'm sorry. You should try to work things out with Bakura, or if you can't, get away from him. We had our chance and it just didn't work."

"Atem." Yugi suddenly burst into tears.

It had always worked for him. Atem admitted he had spoiled Yugi a bit. No one could resist his tears. Could his indifference now mean he didn't need Yugi anymore? Or had he just grown cold-hearted?

No, that wasn't it at all. He really did still care about Yugi. But what about Anzu? He had just told her he loved her, and she had said it back. He couldn't just desert her. Atem suddenly heard a voice in the background on the other end of the phone. Then the water in the shower turned off.

Atem spoke as kindly as he could now. He didn't want to upset him any more than necessary. "Honey, I've got to go. Are you going to be okay?"

Yugi sniffed. "Yeah."

"I want to always be here for you, but I meant what I said."

"Alright. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called-"

"It's alright." They said their goodbyes and Atem was replacing the phone on the table just as Anzu opened the bathroom door and stumbled into the room.

"Who was that?" She asked as she climbed into bed beside him. Atem rolled closer to her and kissed her shoulder.

"Just a wrong number."

* * *

Paladin: Alright, my first pro-Anzu fic.! (Well, my first in a long, long, long time.) I hope it wasn't too bad. It was just dribble to a song after all.

Thanks for reading. Got 2 go 2 class B4 I'm late:D


	4. The Plane Ride

Paladin: This is a story I did after reading the blonde joke that was it's inspiration. Yea, I know. I don't usually read them and find most of them offensive, but this one is not that bad. I really like the joke, and thought this would be a good idea. Well, will see! Oh, and this one isn't really romance either...despite the summary. 

Disclaimer: Haven't done one of these in a while...so, I don't own Yugioh, nor the joke.

* * *

The Plane Ride

Seto Kaiba could not believe his luck.

"Well, it could be worse." Mokuba said from his right.

"No, it couldn't." Joey Wheeler said from his left.

Seto silently agreed with Joey and tried not to grind his teeth anymore. The stupid airline had gotten their tickets messed up, and both Kaiba brothers were now stuck flying coach, instead of first-class like Seto had planned...and paid for. To make it worse, when he had tried to correct the problem, he was told that just because he was a big-shot executive does not mean he deserved special attention...and could you please take your seat, sir? That incident had turned into an argument between Seto and the mixed-up flight personnel that had gotten him absolutely nowhere, except the middle seat in the middle of the plane.

Seto crossed his arms and frowned. He had a new plan-ignore everyone and everything. Of course, Joey was having none of that.

"Of all the people in the entire world, it had to be you, didn't it?" Joey muttered under his breath, just loud enough he knew Seto would hear.

"Why don't you stop your complaining? You're not the one sitting next to the simpleton."

Joey gasped, sarcasm laced his voice. "Don't say that about your own brother! That's aweful!"

"I meant you, moron!" Seto snapped. Today was really going to be a bad day if Joey was going to fight back.

"No, no, no! You two stop that, I'm not going to listen to you argue this entire flight!" Mokuba said, exasperated. "If you don't have something nice to say, don't say anything!"

"Sorry Mokuba." Joey muttered. Seto just rolled his eyes.

----------

Several hours later, the plan to ignore everyone and everything had backfired...big time. Seto found himself utterly bored. He had been staring at the back of the seat in frount of him for the passed twenty minutes. Something had to give.

He glanced over at Joey. He was trying to sleep on his fist. Seto found Mokuba had found a semi-comfortable position in his chair and was already sleeping, facing away from his brother and his rival. Seto turned back to Joey and whispered, "Hey, let's play a game."

Joey looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "What is with everyone and games? First Yugi and now you. Everytime I try to sleep..." He whispered back. Seto shrugged and looked away.

"Fine, you're not really enough of a challenge anyway. I was looking for something to keep me awake." There was a silence, then Joey answered, "What kind of game?" Seto grinned. He had him.

"It's simple. I ask you a question, and if you don't know the answer, you pay me, and if you happen to ask me something I don't know, I'll pay you."

"We're all painfully aware you're richer than me, jackass." Joey scoffed, leaning his head back on his fist. Seto leaned forward and smirked.

"I think that's just a bad excuse, because you know, we're all painfully aware I'm smarter than you too."

Joey blushed and answered fiercely, "Fine! You're on."

Seto leaned back and said, "Alright, I'll make you an even better deal. You only pay me five dollars and I'll pay you five hundred...if it comes to that." Seto could see he really had Joey's interest now, but he still seemed a little reluctant. So before he could back out, Seto said, "I'll go first. What is the distance from the moon to the sun?"

Joey's eyes got big, and he silently reached into his pocket and pulled out five dollars. Seto accepted it smugly, then said, "Your turn."

Joey was quiet for a minute, turning his gaze up to the ceiling. Then, his eyes lit up and he turned to Seto and asked, "What goes up a hill with three legs, and comes down with four?"

Seto raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. What kind of question was that anyway? He sat and thought about it, and couldn't come up with an answer. He pulled out his laptop and searched on the internet, came up with nothing. He even woke Mokuba and asked him. Finally, he had to admit defeat.

He grudgingly counted out five hundred dollars of American currency to a smirking Joey. Joey took the money and shoved it in his pocket. Seto couldn't take it anymore, so, for his next question, he asked Joey the same thing. "What goes up a hill with three legs, and comes down with four?"

Joey calmly handed him another five dollar bill and smiled. Mokuba started laughing.

* * *

Paladin: Heh, heh. Go Joey!

Thanks for Reading!!


	5. Broken

Paladin: This is kinda old too. Some dribble I wrote trying to stay awake in English Literature class last year. Doesn't really make much sense, but it made perfect sense to me right after I wrote it. I dunno. Thanks!

* * *

Fear had become a common emotion for him. Loneliness was his only friend. Sure, all his other ever did was hit, or touch to cause pain, but it was all he had, and he had come to crave it.

Some wondered why he was so quiet, so thin, so innocent in his beliefs. They didn't know anything, they knew nothing about his other. They knew nothing. He bared everything in silence, not quite daring to hope for something better. Not really remembering what it was like before. Before him, before this.

The dark of the room burned in his eyes, or maybe it was just the fact that light bothered him. In the light he could see his body. All the scars he holds deep inside, under his clothes, where no one can see, except the one who put them there. He would gladly show him.

Light illuminates the soul. He knew his soul was undeserving of that light. That sacred light that was born inside him the moment his other came into existence was too much for him. How could any being think he was pure enough to hold that brilliance? It burned at him.

"I won't give up. I won't allow it." He whispered to himself, reveling in the pain that coursed through his body.

Stubborn.

He knew the darkness in his other would consume them both if not for the light he reluctantly contained. This then was his only hold upon the other. How ironic.

The thought causes him to smile.

Is fear supposed to be so wonderful?

* * *

Paladin: Thanks fr your visit!


	6. Antagonist

Paladin: Here is another little one-shot. I hope I can get focused back on my chapter stories a little. I am looking forward to updating The Monkey's Paw soon, if I don't get sidetracked by that Saiyuki Reload plot bunny again. That thing is evil...it keeps chewing on my pencil. Meh. 

Warnings: The rating for this chapter went up to T, because of a little cursing. ;)

* * *

Ryou was led into the room by an eager Mokuba. He was as excited as the younger boy, but managed to keep most of it to himself. A broad grim was his only giveaway.

"They are so cute." Mokuba pulled him down to whisper in his ear. Ryou had to admit he agreed. Seto's bedroom was huge, done in dark shades of blue. In the middle of the room, between two sets of French doors that led out to a third story balcony, was a large bed. And in that bed lay Seto Kaiba...and Bakura.

They lay facing each other, and both had an arm thrown around the other one. Seto's chin rested on the top of Bakura's head. Both were sound asleep and peaceful, for a change.

"Let's wake them up and let them know they can just stop with all this tough-guy stuff!" Mokuba whispered eagarly.

"No! Are you insane? They will kill us!" Ryou whispered back urgently. "Why would you want to disturb them, anyway? They are so peaceful." He paused to grin. "Come on, let's go."

Ryou grabbed Mokuba's arm and drug him away from the doorway, closing the door quietly.

A slight sigh could be heard inside the room, then a curse.

"Oh, shit."

"Well, they would have found out sooner or later anyway."

Another sigh.

"I guess. At least we don't have to find a way to break it to them."

"See? It's not so bad."

"Whatever. Maybe not for you, but Ryou is a friggin' born romantic. I won't be able to get within shouting distance of him without hearing 'I told you so.'" Seto laughed and agreed.

"Yeah, but you have it coming. You've been a selfish son of a bitch to him, especially here lately."

"Maybe, but that's none of you're business." Seto watched Bakura's face flush.

"So? It doesn't change the truth of the matter. You owe him an apology for what you said." Bakura backed away suddenly.

"Why don't you go apologize to your little brother then, Mr. Sensitive?" Kaiba only smirked, succeeding in making him even madder. "Fuck you!"

Bakura started to get up, fighting with the sheet that was wrapped around his waist. "Bakura," Kaiba said, annoyed, "where are you going?"

He glanced back over his shoulder, letting a dark scowl be his answer. He slammed the door behind him. Seto shook his head.

* * *

Paladin: Thanks, everyone! 


	7. Staying Up Late Part One

Staying Up Late

One-shot

Puzzleshipping/Tendershipping

* * *

Yami watched Yugi, amused. It was seven o' clock on a Friday morning, and his hikari was flying around the kitchen, yelling about being late and trying to hurry his dark along. Yami sat at the table, trying to finish a bowl of cereal and the last of his grammar homework.

"Yami!! Hurry up, we are going to be late!" Yugi announced for about the millionth time as he grabbed his own bag and ran towards the front door. Yami sighed, grabbed his books and followed Yugi outside.

For all his hustle inside, Yugi didn't look to enthusiastic now that he was out in the sunshine. He stood on the sidewalk talking cheerfully to Ryou.

"Hey, Ryou. I see Bakura is skipping again?" Yami said when Yugi paused to take a breath. Ryou smiled.

"Yeah. He decided to stay up late again." He said quietly. Yami nodded knowingly. They all caught the last word, the one Ryou didn't say...drinking.

"Well, lets go. We're better off without him anyway." Yami grinned to show he was just joking.

----------

That evening they were alone. Yami was so glad he finally had Yugi to himself. His grandfather had decided to go out to dinner with some colleagues of his and Yugi had taken the chance to cook for his dark. Of course, Yami was extremely glad. Yugi was a good cook, especially when he knew Yami would be eating.

Yami was just replacing the last clean plate on the shelf when he turned around into a kiss. Surprised at Yugi's forwardness, he was unable (and unwilling) to gain control, so he found himself running his fingers through his light's hair. Yugi suddenly pulled away, gasping.

"What was that for?" Yami murmured into his ear.

"Well, I was hoping you could give me some advice." Yami raised an eyebrow.

"About what?" He asked, excited by Yugi's seductive look.

"Well, I don't think I'm a good kisser. And, since dinner is over, the dishes are done, and we really don't have anything else to do...I was hoping you could teach me." He said playfully. Yami was shocked.

"No, problem, but, what has suddenly brought this on? I thought we were taking a break." Yugi smiled.

"I was wrong. I don't want a break from you. I want all of you." His eyes welled up, but no tears fell. Yami was glad, he had already caused him enough tears. Yami smirked, pushing Yugi towards the stairs.

"You want all of me?" He asked quietly, waiting for Yugi to nod before he continued. "Then you can have me."

Yugi laughed as he climbed the steps to his bedroom. "You're kinda easy, Yami."

"Shh. Don't tell anyone." Yami growled, pushing him down on the bed. "Or you may attract unwanted competition." He pulled Yugi's black shirt over his head, climbing on top of him. They kissed, Yugi tugged on Yami's belt.

"Really?" Yugi asked breathlessly when they pulled away.

"What? No, of course not." Yami smiled as Yugi finished undoing his belt. "Yugi, I think I love you."

Yugi laughed. "You just think?" Yami laughed as well, cupping Yugi's face in his hands, he looked deep into his eyes.

"I love you." His gaze was so steady, his eyes so sincere. Yugi's eyes welled again. "Now can we fuck?" Yugi scowled, but Yami laughed. "I'm just joking! I really do love you Yugi."

"I know you do. I love you too."

----------

"So, Ryou, where is Bakura?" Yugi asked cheerfully, Yami's arm around his shoulders.

"Hush!" Ryou closed the door behind him, careful not to make much noise. "Sorry, guys. He'll be a huge bastard if he wakes up now, though." Ryou smiled apologetically.

"Ry, he's a huge bastard anyway." Yami chuckled and Yugi elbowed him. Ryou blushed a little, following his two friends down the sidewalk.

"How are you doing Ryou? I notice you look kind of pale." Yugi said, and Ryou looked down, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about Bakura. He...he's been drinking so much here lately. I can't seem to get him to stop-or even slow down. I don't know what to do." Ryou looked almost ashamed. "Yami, could I ask you to talk to him for me? He would never admit it, but he usually listens to you."

Yami started to laugh, but thought better of it when he saw the expression on the other light's face. He sighed, he was never good at saying no to one of the hikaris.

"Sure. I'll give it a try. I think I know what is troubling him anyway."

Ryou looked up sharply. "You know what is wrong with him?"

Yami shrugged. "I think I have an idea. Next week, I will have been with Yugi for a year. Isn't it the same with you and your dark?" Ryou looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded. "He was so awful to you there at first, maybe that has something to do with it?"

"Maybe. I dunno. I just wish he could talk to me about it." Yugi smiled.

"Good luck. It took me longer than you would expect just to get Yami to talk to me."

Ryou laughed, punching Yami in the arm playfully. "Him? You're kidding!"

Yami pouted. "I'm shy!" Yugi and Ryou just laughed as they entered the Gameshop. Yugi's grandfather looked up from the newspaper spread out on the counter.

"Hello, boys. What is planned for today?" He said cheerfully.

"Oh, nothing much. Do you need one of us?" Yugi asked. Solomon looked around the empty shop.

"Well, if we keep up _this_ pace..." Then he chuckled.

"Alright, alright. We'll be at the house if you need us, okay?" Yugi said as Yami and Ryou went back out the door.

"Okay, have fun." Yugi waved goodbye. 'Oh, we probably will.' He thought to himself as he ran to catch up to his dark and best friend.

"So, what do you have in mind for us to do today, Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"I have no idea." Yugi shook his head, then smiled.

"What do you want to do, Ry?" Yami asked kindly.

"I don't know...I think I'm in the mood for a movie."

----------

Yugi was asleep on Ryou's shoulder. The last movie they were watching was running the end credits. It wasn't late, only about seven thirty, but Yugi hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Ryou looked sleepy as well. Yami smiled. They were so cute together.

'No, don't think like that. Yugi said you were good enough to be with him. You love him, so why are you still looking at a distance?' Yami frowned. 'But, I'm not...'

Ryou noticed, and thinking it had something to do with Yugi, started to rise. Before he could disturb his sleeping lover, however, Yami reached out and touched Ryou's arm, stopping him.

"I think I'm going to talk to Bakura now. Want to stay here?" He whispered. Ryou nodded and said in a low voice,

"Thank you."

----------

Yami opened Bakura's bedroom door gently. It was dark inside and smelled slightly of alcohol and pot. "Bakura?" Yami murmured cautiously. One never knew where Bakura might be, drunk or not. Yami found himself wishing he had said no to Ryou as he closed the door behind him and took a step into the room.

He found Bakura in a heap on the other side of the bed. Sighing, he heaved him up, and lay him back on the bed. His eyes opened slowly, Yami stepped back a little.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked roughly, but he didn't move. Yami smirked.

"I'm supposed to talk to you."

"About what?" He rolled over, throwing an arm over his head.

"What has gotten into you?" Yami asked, crossing his own arms and shifting his weight to one hip.

"None of your business. Did little Ryou send you in? He's been all goody-goody to me here lately." Yami rolled his eyes and Bakura rolled out of bed. "You might as well save your breath. I know what you are going to say anyway." He glared at him from his position on the floor. "You're here to tell me to snap out of it and get over it, because I'm hurting little Ryou's feelings, am I right?"

Yami scoffed. "So, you mind telling me what the matter is?"

Bakura mumbled something under his breath, then, standing, said, "Yes, I do mind."

* * *

Paladin: I'm gonna chop this into two parts so it will be easier to read. Thanks! 


	8. Staying Up Late Part Two

Ryou squirmed uncomfortably as Yugi shifted his weight against him. The close contact made by his friend was something he wasn't very used to receiving. Turning his face into Yugi's hair, he took a deep breath. Hoping Yugi didn't notice, he lay his own head on top of his friend's and smiled. It felt good to be this close to someone.

----------

Bakura heaved himself up off the floor and headed towards the bathroom. He staggered a little, and Yami started forward, but Bakura had already caught himself on the doorframe and closed the door behind him.

"I'm going to take a shower, Yami. Don't be here when I'm done!" Bakura yelled through the door. Yami sighed roughly and walked through to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator door and was surprised to see it was empty. 'Great. Wonder why that is.'

Yami knew Ryou's father stayed away most of the time, at his job or whatever. Yugi had looked so sad when he was telling Yami about it. Coupled with Bakura, Yami didn't see how Ryou stood it. 'I guess that's why the guy jumps whenever Yugi asks if he wants to go out.'

Yami shrugged, looking around the small kitchen. He wanted to do something to help, but didn't know what. 'I guess the only thing I can do is get Bakura to tell me what's going on.'

----------

Yugi had moved almost into his lap in his sleep. Ryou wanted to wake him up suddenly and spill everything to his friend. He knew what was wrong with his dark.

----------

"I thought I told you to leave." Bakura hissed when he came into the kitchen about ten minutes later. Yami smirked from his place where he was sitting on the counter.

"You say a lot of things." He said quietly. Bakura practically snarled, throwing his still wet hair over a shoulder. He cursed under his breath as he walked back into the bedroom. Yami followed him. "Bakura..."

"I'm not explaining something to you that is none of your business!" Bakura spat. Yami could see why Ryou asked Yami to handle this. He could only imagine Ryou cringing from Bakura's voice. The image infuriated Yami. "You know what? You left him alone with Yugi didn't you?" He sneered. "Better run home, there Yami. He's probably raping your little fuck toy as we speak."

Before he knew what he was doing, he was flying at Bakura, fist raised. His fist connected with Bakura's jaw with a satisfying smack. Bakura crumpled and Yami jumped on him, punching him again when he started to get up. Pinning one wrist with a knee, he twisted his other arm tight against his back, hard enough to cause Bakura to cry out.

"Damn! You're fast." Bakura rasped.

"Do not, ever, say something like that about Yugi-or Ryou-ever, again."

Bakura tried to chuckle, but it came out as more of a moan. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Now let me up." Yami smiled. He didn't move.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!"

"No way. I have you right where I want you. Tell me what is up with you. By your last little comment, I'm sure it has something to do with me or Yugi, doesn't it?" Bakura looked almost sick.

"Yami."

"Bakura."

----------

Ryou couldn't help himself.

Yugi had let Ryou lay him down on the blanket they were sitting on. He couldn't help but stare at him. His hair was in his face. He was resting his head in the crook of his arm. On his side, in this position, his body was almost as curvy as a girl's. Ryou felt his heart quicken, his breath caught in his throat. His fingers brushed Yugi's hair back, and he froze when he moved toward the touch.

Feeling like he was in a dream he had been having, Ryou leaned down and very gently kissed Yugi's jaw, then the corner of his mouth, and finally his lips. He was so soft and gave in to Ryou so readily. He had never kissed anyone like this before, Bakura's kisses were always so hard and demanding. Some little voice in his head screamed this was wrong, but he couldn't help himself.

Yugi moaned a little, his eyes opened to slits. Ryou watched realization dawn in Yugi's eyes, and Ryou started to pull away. Yugi grabbed the back of Ryou's neck and pulled him back down.

----------

Yami put more pressure on Bakura's arm, causing him to cry out again. "Yami!" He was almost on the verge of tears. Yami couldn't really say why he was doing this, but something was extremely satisfying about the way he was struggling, and loosing his composture by the second. "Yami?"

"Well?"

"It's you!" Bakura suddenly lashed out. "You and Yugi! You stole him from me!" To Yami's shock and amazement, a tear fell out of the corner of his eye. Yami was so surprized, he let Bakura go. He rolled over and away from Yami, but didn't try to get up.

"What are you talking about?" Yami asked, confused. Bakura didn't reply for a long time, he just gripped his shoulder. Yami sat with his mouth hanging open. Did he mean what he thought? Finally, he sat up, still with his back to Yami.

"Damn weed, makes me all weepy." He mumbled, wiping his eyes and nose. "Do I really have to explain it?" His voice was thick, like the had been crying. "He likes you. More than a friend. Yugi too. Can't you tell?" He said miserably.

"Surely-" Bakura whirled around.

"I know my own hikari, Yami! And, I know when I'm not wanted. He doesn't love me anymore."

Yami scowled as he said, "Well, you aren't exactly too wonderful to him, now are you?"

"Who the hell are you to say that to me? Do you think I need you to tell me that?" Yami shook his head.

"I don't know." Bakura sniffed.

"You don't believe me, do you? Seriously, Yami, just ask him." Bakura stood, straightening his shirt. "Tell him I'll be gone tonight." He paused at the door. "And if he is really that worried about me, come and talk to me himself next time." Then he walked out.

----------

"I'm sorry Yugi, I don't know what-" Ryou stammered while Yugi shook his head.

"No, it is my fault just as much. I should be apologizing too."

"But, I started it..."

"I didn't exactly say no." Yugi grinned at his blushing friend. They were still sitting in his living room. Yugi reached up, and brushed Ryou's hair back.

"But, didn't you and Yami just get back together?" Then he blushed. "I mean, I wasn't saying that we should get together or anything...I mean, uh..." Yugi giggled.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything." Ryou looked like he was going to cry. "Ryou, it's okay."

"Should we just forget about it?" He said. Yugi looked him in the eye.

"Do you want to just forget it?" He asked solemnly. Ryou blushed. He wasn't sure what to say. "Let me talk to Yami."

"No! I don't want to cause any problems between you two."

"You won't. We tell each other everything."

"Please, I'd rather not..." Yugi shook his head. His mouth was open to say something else when they heard the door slam and Yami walked in.

"Hey, did he tell you?" Yugi asked as Yami came through to the living room. He looked tired. Nodding he said, "Ryou, can I talk to you?"

Ryou's blush deepened. "Sure." He couldn't not hear what Yami had to say now that he knew. Ryou just hoped it wasn't too much.

----------

Yami wasn't sure how to start. He took a seat in the chair that Yugi and Ryou sat facing on the floor. Feeling timid and awkward he said, "Do you have any idea what could be up with your dark? Because I don't really know how to say this."

Not letting him off the hook that easily, Ryou shook his head. "Well," Yami began again. "I'm just going to come out and say it very bluntly. He thinks you are in love with me, or Yugi, or both of us, and is kind of depressed about it."

Yugi raised an eyebrow and Yami caught the quick look they shared. Confused, he sat back and waited for one of them to speak. Something was up.

"Yami, we need to talk." Yugi finally said softly. Ryou looked completely ashamed and embarrassed about something. The whole thing sent stabs of dread through Yami.

'Oh, no. There it is. So he really was lying before.'

"It's true." Ryou whispered before Yugi could go on.

"What?" Yami couldn't help but say. He was expecting Yugi to take back everything that he said just the night before. He never even thought about what Bakura had said to be true.

"I'm sorry! I have to go. Thank you Yami for talking to Bakura for me." Ryou stood and walked very quickly to the door.

"Ryou!" Yugi called after him, but he either didn't hear or ignored him and was gone. Yami was stunned. Turning to Yugi, he was surprised to see tears in his eyes.

"Yugi? What is going on?"

"I don't know." Was the reply. "I don't know."

* * *

Paladin: Well, I guess there will be a part three as well. Hmmm... 


	9. Staying Up Late Part Three

Ryou couldn't believe his secret had gotten out. He should have known better than ask Yami to talk to Bakura. He just didn't think about it bothering Bakura that much. Bakura was the one who said their relationship was just physical. That Bakura didn't really want to be tied down. He had laughed when Ryou said one day he would find something more and leave.

Could Bakura actually love him? He didn't think so. But the bed where he currently lay seemed so empty.

'So what about Yugi and Yami? The bed would be kinda full then, don't you think?' The thought came unbidden and Ryou blushed as soon as he realized what he was thinking about. 'What is wrong with me?'

----------

"Hey, Yami." Yugi said gently later that night. It was just passed midnight and Yami had not been to sleep yet. He just couldn't stop thinking about this afternoon. Right after Ryou had left, Yami kissed Yugi to make him stop crying...and thought he had smelled Ryou. The clean scent Ryou's hair gave off practically wafted after him. "Yami." It could have been where Yugi chose to use Ryou as a pillow. Surely, that's what it was? "Yami!"

"Hmm?" Yami finally realized Yugi was calling his name. "What?"

"We need to talk about Ryou." Yami really didn't want to, but he rolled over in bed to face his light. He waited for Yugi to speak.

----------

The door slammed right after midnight, waking Ryou from a dead sleep. He sat up just as Bakura walked through the bedroom door. He was drunk, Ryou could see it from where he was, even in the dark.

"Bakura?" He didn't answer him, sauntering into the room and trying to turn on the lamp beside the bed. He leaned too far, however, and almost fell. Ryou reached out and put his hand on Bakura's chest to help steady him. Bakura snarled, slapping Ryou hard across the face. He fell back with a cry, hands flying to his mouth.

"Don't touch me." Bakura growled harshly, stumbling into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him. Ryou lay on his side, tasting blood and feeling more hurt than pain.

----------

"So...you kissed him?" Yami said slowly, almost like he couldn't believe it. Yugi looked ashamed for a moment, then nodded. "Yugi-" Yami started to get up, but Yugi put his arm around him, holding him back.

"Yami, don't." Yami was fighting with his temper.

"But, you just said you love me. Do you or don't you? Just tell me. I'm tired of playing these games." Yami said, his frustration showing in his voice.

Yugi sighed forcefully. "I love you. I love you! Okay? Why do you still need to ask me?"

"Because you're kissing someone else!"

"Yami, you can't tell me you've never thought about doing it yourself."

Yami pulled away from Yugi and climbed out of bed.

----------

Ryou drug himself off the bed, and made his way over to the door. Placing his hand on the rough wood, he called softly,"Bakura? Are you alright?"

"Go away."

'Well, at least he responded.' Ryou thought. "Why don't you come out? You should get some sleep."

"If I come out there Ryou, I'm going to kill you." A chill ran up Ryou's spine. There was no emotion in his voice. Ryou believed him.

He backed away from the closed door, and turned to leave. He caught his reflection in the mirror on his way out. His face was bruised and his eyes were puffy and red. 'Great.' He couldn't really describe his feelings as he walked out the front door. He wasn't really sure where he was going. He guessed there was only one place to go.

----------

Yami was ready to leave. "Yami, please." Yugi called after him as he headed for the door. "Where are you going to go? It's one a.m."

Yami whirled around, had his mouth open to speak, when there was a knock on the door. It stunned both of them into silence. Yami took the few steps between himself and he door and opened it.

He was surprised to see Ryou.

----------

They looked like they had been fighting. Ryou stood there in the doorway, feeling awkward and silly. "Hey, sorry guys. I know it's late."

'And that was lame...'

----------

Yami was staring, he knew, but couldn't stop himself. He suddenly felt very protective. Dimly aware that wasn't the first time he had felt that way, he reached out and grabbed Ryou's arm, pulling him gently into the house. His anger seemed to dissolve upon inspecting Ryou further and seeing the state he was in.

"Ryou, what happened?" Yugi finally asked his friend. Ryou blinked, breaking his eye contact with Yami, who continued to stare.

"Bakura. Look, I know I've been a lot of trouble to both of you, but-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because Yami cut him off with a kiss. Yugi just grinned.

* * *

Paladin: Wow, that was awkward and long and took forever to do! I'm still not sure if that was the ending I was going for...I'm just glad it's over. Thank you, hope it wasn't too bad. Oh, yea, I finally updated ASTAE and One Day if you want to check them out. :) 


	10. Make Up My Mind

Make Up My Mind

"Yugi." He says my name slowly, closing his eyes and running his hand back through his spiky hair. He is sitting at my desk, elbows planted on the desktop. He looks worried, upset. "I think I'm going crazy."

I am lying on my bed across the room, on my back, head turned to face my dark. I make no move to comfort him, though I want to. He won't look at me.

"Things are so complicated now. I just don't know what to do."

Finally, I find my voice. "What is going on?" I ask, trying not to sound angry. He is struggling not to cry. I can tell.

"If I try to explain, will you promise not to hate me?" He winced at all the emotion in his voice. I find myself reluctant to find out his secret. He is sill not crying. Damn his stubbornness, and my weakness.

"Just tell me what is bothering you." He put his hand over his mouth, resting his temple on his other fist. This wasn't going to be easy.

I sit up on the side of the bed. He is practically choking on his sobs, tears run down his cheeks. I stand, walked over to him, start to place my ahnd on his shoulder, and against my will…I hesitate.

A bad feeling started in my stomach. I wish he would just say it already.

We both know he doesn't love me anymore.

He tries his best to compose himself, wiping the tears off his face with the back of his hands. He took a deep breath, and started.

"The first time you told me you loved me, do you remember?" I nodded. It had been just a couple of days after he had agreed to stay here with me… "I was excited, and very relieved. Yugi, I just feel like all that has fallen apart."

There it is. I can feel myself shaking. _That's not good enough! I scream at him in my mind. You coward! Just say you don't love me!_

I don't know why I need to hear it so badly. Maybe so I can move on?

"Why don't you just say it?" It comes out as a murmur. I meant to scream it to him- to the world, but I don't.

"Yugi-"

"Just say it!" That's better. He looks at me like I just slapped him. It would have been almost funny to me, but now is not the time to laugh.

"I think we should start over."

What?

"Don't you think it's a little late for that?" I realize I'm clenching y fists as hard as I can, and make myself let go. "Yami, tell me truthfully, look me in the eye and tell me if you love me or not. Because, if the answer is no, there's no point in trying again."

And then, he looked me in the eye and said, "I love you." And I burst into tears. I get lost in my thoughts as I sink to the floor, barely even noticing when my dark reaches out and pulls me to him.

I start to doubt my self. When did I start thinking he had lost interest in me, anyway? Why did I think that? Why couldn't I have tried a little harder?

I feel guilty now for all my thoughts. As I slowly come back to my senses, I notice Yami is placing little kisses on my neck, and is running his hands up and down my back, trying to calm me down.

So he really does love me, huh? The moment is almost perfect, so, naturally, I had to ruin it.

"What about Seto?"

And everything comes crashing down. I stand, backing away from my dark one, whose face is twisted. He looks sick.

"What? Seto-" Yami stops speaking suddenly, as if the name choked him. "He is nothing to me. I thought you knew that."

"You can barely say his name! When did you decide you love me? Was it after Seto Kaiba made it painfully clear he didn't want you?"

Yami turns away from me. I have struck something. Surely not the truth? When he turned back to me, his face was completely void of emotion, like he was forcing himself not to think about it, but I could see it in his eyes.

He was hurt, and angry. For some strange reason, this gave me a lot of pleasure. Yami is usually so poised. For someone like me to break him…

"Yugi, how could you say something like that?"

"It's the truth, isn't it? I saw you with him at the mall last night, when me and Ryou were coming back from the dueling arenas."

Again he looked surprised. Do people really think I'm so trusting?

"Yugi…" he murmured as I turned and ran. Am I that trusting?

I made it as far as the front door when Yami grabbed my arm, pulling me back.

"Wait, don't run away from me."

"Let me go!"

"No! You have got to listen to me!"

Not understanding and feeling horrible for it, I stop. He pins me against the door. His grip on my shoulders is painful. He just stares at me. Confused, I stare back-right into his reddish eyes, wondering if he's ever going to speak. When he finally does, I want to cry again.

"I did have feelings for Seto, feelings passed friendship." There is my confession. Why isn't it as satisfying as I thought it would be? Didn't I want it? "But he didn't feel the same…" The pain in his eyes is fierce. I almost feel sorry for him. "…so I started thinking about it. About you, and me, and him, and I realized I had rather be with you. Because, Yugi, I do love you, even though I've been a huge bastard about all of this. I know that it might not make much difference now, but I'm really sorry."

Well, that was surprising. I honestly didn't expect him to actually apologize for the way he's made me feel lately. He looks like he's being honest with me, but should I trust him?

He's waiting for me to speak now. He wants an answer. I'm having trouble making up my mind. Should I forgive him?

"I can forgive you, I think." Yami shook his head, smiling through the tears.

"Yugi, I'll be yours and only yours forever, if you'll let me."

My heart still hurts, but I've made up my mind.

* * *

Paladin: Thanks for reading! 


	11. Goodbye For Now

Goodbye For Now

Summary: Ryou is trying his best to help Yugi after Atem passes away, but can he do it without breaking Bakura's heart? Sorta AU-ish, I guess.

Everyone's OOC and I can't seem to fix it. Argh, there be sap ahead. Sorry. : J

* * *

Goodbye for Now

Yugi answered the door on the third knock. Ryou was a bit surprised; he had expected his friend to still be asleep. Yugi was still dressed in his bedclothes, however, and was drinking already.

Ryou sighed. It was only four in the evening.

"Hey there. You're up early." he said sarcastically. The sky suddenly roared, causing both of them to jump. Ryou cast a critical eye to the sky, glaring at the dark clouds that had been gathering there all afternoon. A cold breeze stirred in Ryou's hair. The combination made him shiver. "Looks like rain, huh?" He asked as he pushed passed Yugi, keeping a grin hidden when Yugi grabbed one of the bags he carried as he went by.

"Thanks, Ryou. I haven't felt like going out today at all."

_Or any other day._ Ryou thought bitterly. He didn't mind being his friends outside connection...okay, he did. It had been almost six months since Atem passed away. No one was expecting Yugi to just forget about him, but it wasn't right for him to just stop living either.

"No problem." Ryou sat the groceries on the table and turned to face his best friend. Aside from looking horrible, and giving off an air of depression, he seemed better than usual. "But you know, Yugi, you should get out more often. It would be good for you."

Yugi, blushing a little, kicked a bottle across the floor sullenly. "I know. I'm sorry." Ryou stopped, looking at the living room of his friend's house. It was a wreck. It literally looked like Yugi had taken the trash can and strewn the contents throughout the house. Ryou glanced at Yugi. "Will it ever stop hurting?"

"This is killing you. We all know that. It's _supposed_ to hurt Yugi, but, as hard as it is, you can't let it cripple you." Ryou said, brushing some of Yugi's hair back in an almost motherly fashion. "It's time you start putting things back together. I'm here to help. Your other friends are willing to help." Yugi smiled a little and Ryou smiled back. "Come on. Let's get this place cleaned up, okay? That will make you feel better ."

"Alright."

--

Several hours later, rain still beat down on the roof. Ryou was sitting in the now clean living room on the couch, talking to Bakura on the phone.

"I'm staying here tonight, Bakura."

"What? Why? You've been over there all day."

"No I haven't. I think it would be good for Yugi to have some company. Besides, he asked me to stay."

"Alright. Be careful. He seems very fragile."

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Ryou hung up the phone and glanced up when Yugi walked into the room. He came to sit next to Ryou and reached over to turn on the light. They sat there in silence for awhile, Ryou staring at Yugi, Yugi staring at the wall.

"Thanks for helping me today."

"No problem."

"I owe you more than you know."

His eyes were sad when he met Ryou's gaze.

"Oh, Yugi." Ryou felt so sorry for his friend. He had just come through so much sorrow all a once. Ryou tried to imagine what it would e like to lose Bakura and couldn't. He hoped he would never have to find out. Yugi flushed suddenly and looked away.

"Ryou, would you be very uncomfortable if I asked you…"

"What is it?" Yugi sighed. He looked very tired.

"Can you hold me? I just need to be touched."

"Uh, sure."

Yugi surprised Ryou by standing and sitting in his lap, one knee on either side of his hips. He leaned forward and placed his head on Ryou's shoulder. Surprised at Yugi's sudden intimacy, Ryou sat still and tense.

"Are you okay?" Yugi whispered against Ryou's neck. A shiver passed through him involuntarily.

"Yes. I'm fine." Ryou wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist. "What about you?"

Yugi looked up at his best friend. Ryou recognized the look in his eyes. Then Yugi did what Ryou feared. He pressed his lips to Ryou's mouth.

His first instinct was to push him away roughly, but he didn't want to upset Yugi any more than he knew he already was. So he put his hands on Yugi's shoulders and pushed him away gently.

"I'm sorry." Yugi said. "I don't know why I did that." Yugi stated to stand, but Ryou tightened his grip. Yugi sat there for a few minutes and they stared at each other.

"I can't stay here without doing that again."

"Then do it again." Ryou blushed as the words came out. What was he doing?

"I don't want to…"

Ryou shook his head. "Don't…"

Yugi kissed him again, more passionately this time. Ryou moaned as Yugi moved his mouth against his. He gasped and pushed him away suddenly.

"I'm sorry, Yugi. It's just not right."

To Ryou's relief, Yugi giggled. Ryou smiled back. "You're confusing. I'm going to bed."

--

Ryou came through the door quietly.

"How is he?" Ryou jumped at Bakura's voice. He turned to see him at the bottom of the stairs.

"He's better. I got him to laugh."

"You look tired. Are you okay?"

Ryou didn't answer. He slowly stumbled towards Bakura. Falling against him he burst into tears.

* * *

Paladin: Review??


	12. Chemical

Paladin: Hm, I found this the other day. I don't know where it was going, but it is written, and I couldn't just throw it out. So here it be, as embarrassing as it is. Sigh.

* * *

Chemical

Seto suddenly went cold. Why was Yugi so upset? He shook with sobs. Seto walked over behind Yugi slowly. He placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder, and frowned when Yugi flinched away from him.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" He shook his head, but didn't look up. His shoulders heaved with near-silent tears. "Yugi?"

"I…can't." he sighed heavily, his voice muffled slightly by his arms. "We can't be together."

"Why is that?" Seto said, somewhat coldly. His tone of voice made Yugi look up.

_He's so gorgeous. _The thought ran through his mind easily. His hair was ruffled, eyes full of tears and shining brightly. He looked so soft. So unlike the hard exterior he tried to wear.

"It…it's not that I don't want to be with you. I love you so much. I love you." His voice broke over the last sentence. Eyes filled with new tears, he said, "You wouldn't want someone like me, you deserve better than me."

"Yugi, what are you talking about?" Seto knelt in front of his chair, taking one of Yugi's hands. "Yugi, I love you. I love you more than anything. You are the only good thing that has ever happened to me. You are the only one I want."

Yugi watched him from under his hair.

"There is something I need to tell you that may change your mind." Yugi said dully. Seto squeeze his hand tighter.

"It doesn't matter what it is. Tell me, and we will work it out."

"I'm a horrible person, Seto. I let you…touch me, and kiss me when I knew...I…I'm going to d…die." Yugi choked on the last few words. "It came back."

A cold fist hit Seto in the stomach. He just stared at Yugi. He knew his mouth was open, but couldn't close it. He was too numb.

"Seto, I'm so sorry!" Yugi cried. Set hadn't moved or said anything. They stared at each other for a few minutes.

Yugi started to pull away from Seto and stand, but Seto suddenly pulled him down in front of him. He embraced him and Yugi started to cry again when Seto whispered,

"It is not your fault, and I meant what I said. I love you."


	13. Falls On Me

**Falls On Me**

Black. It was so dark and cold. He had been here so long with nothing to hear except the sound of is own screams and the rattle of is chains against the stone of his prison. His pain, so sharp and sure, was so much a part of him he gagged when suddenly it stopped. Then he realized there was something moving in the dark.

Could someone have saved him? What if it was one of the ones that put him there? Something brushed against his cheek. He gasped, and the touch disappeared.

"I'm going to help you."

The voice was young, far younger than any of his captors. The spirit clenched his jaw as hands slid up his arms, each in turn, releasing him from his bonds. He fell forward in slow motion into a warm embrace. Tears fell unbidden and unchecked when suddenly there was light.

----------

He opened is eyes slowly, unwillingly. He couldn't remember where he was, who he was, or even what he was. He didn't even want to exist. Laying and staring at blank white, everything suddenly came back to him. He moaned slightly at the pain in his head as he turned it to the side.

He wasn't alone.

A boy sat in the chair next to his bed. For that is where he lay- a soft bed instead of shackled to darkness. He stared at him blankly for a moment until the boy said,

"How do you feel?" The voice was familiar. He knew that voice - it was his rescuer. He didn't know how to answer. He didn't understand. Was that the language he was supposed to speak?

He blinked several times, a slight blurriness surrounded his vision. When he didn't say anything, the boy continued. "Well, I guess that was a stupid question. My name is Yugi Motou. Can you hear me?"

He managed to shake his head yes after a moment. Why was he so weak?

"Can you tell me your name at least?"

What was it? It fluttered along the outside of his memory, teasing him. A word came to him, and he blurted it out, glad he could still speak.

"Yami." He whispered hoarsely.

"Fitting, considering where I found you."

His eyes closed, and he opened them quickly. He did not know this boy, and in his current condition could easily be hurt by him. He wanted to be afraid, but he was so sleepy. Yugi smiled. There was nothing malicious about him.

"Go back to sleep. You are safe here."

Yami believed him, and was soon asleep again.

----------

The next time he woke, it was dark. A lamp shone next to him, and he sleepily noticed movement at the end of the bed. Yugi had just changed into his nightclothes. A sliver of pale skin disappeared as he finished pulling the dark cloth of his shirt down and looked up, catching his gaze.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" The boy walked over to the bedside, reaching down to turn off the soft light. Yami watched him. Yugi stopped before he could, instead, he reached over and made to touch Yami's forehead.

He gasped and flinched away. Yugi hesitated, but slowly lay his hand on Yami's cheek, stroking it gently.

"You feel feverish. I wonder if I should...." Yugi trailed off. Yami was nuzzling his hand. Yugi smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. They were quiet for a while, then, Yami spoke.

"Thank you for saving me." His voice sounded strange to his ears. He found the strange words rolled off his tongue easily enough. Yugi smiled, and shook his head.

"You don't have to thank me."

"No, I do. You don't understand." Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you're welcome." Then he smiled and Yami's heart melted. "Can I ask you about...?"

"Me?"

Yugi smiled, looking a little relieved. "What...was...that place? _Where _was that place?"

"It was my punishment."

"Huh?" Yugi raised an eyebrow, not knowing what to think. He was not afraid.

"My prison." Yami murmured. "I don't remember much about it. I feel a bit strange every time I think about it."

"That's odd." Yugi murmured. "I wonder…."

He trailed off, when he caught the look in Yami's eyes. He was staring at him with such longing that Yugi lost his breath. Entranced, Yugi ignored Yami's wince, placing his fingertips gently on his temple and moved slowly downwards over the curve of his ear, the corner of his jaw, his slender neck. When he reached Yami's collarbone he stopped. Yami opened his eyes, meeting Yugi's gaze. The soft yellow light from the lamp caught the color of his eyes, making them glow like hot red magma. His lips parted and Yugi leaned down, kissing his cool skin at the base of his throat.

He met no resistance when he started undoing the buttons on the front of Yami's borrowed shirt. Yami's face was expressionless, but his eyes begged for contact. Yugi knew without doubt that Yami wanted him to touch him. He knew it with every ounce of his being, but he couldn't say how he knew. He just reacted.

Yugi kissed the same spot and continued downwards, leaving quick open-mouthed kisses on his skin until he reached his waistband. Yugi glanced upwards. Yami had not moved, but he was breathing harder and his cheeks were a bit flushed. Yugi climbed on the bed, slowly, giving Yami plenty of time to protest. He only watched, not moving.

Yugi's hand slipped around his waist, and he tugged Yami until he was flush against him. He smiled at Yami's confused expression, and then laid his head on Yami's shoulder. Suddenly it occurred to both that this was as close as they had ever been to anyone.

As Yami pressed his cheek into Yugi's forehead, he made a promise to himself. He would always be there, no matter what the cost to himself, for his savior, his love, his light.


	14. Drops of Poison

Paladin: I typed this really, really fast, plus my 'A' button is sticking, and my 'I' button has been long gone for some time now. So, if you notice any typos, feel free to point them out. I went over this two or three times and fixed all the ones I found. I'm not entirely sure I'm happy with the tense, POV, or the vagueness of this story, but I'm much too lazy to rewrite it, so….anyways….

Warnings: none, really...I just noticed I never actually named who Atem is talking about, so it could be any pairing! sweet.

* * *

The young man with the wild hair laughed quietly when she finished her story. "You think that's a good story, huh? I've got one that will put that out of its misery."

The two girls stopped giggling and the dark headed one, her name was Anzu, said, "Oh, really? You think you have a better hookup story than my ex and me huh? Let's hear it then, Atem."

A group of boys hooted in the far corner, temporarily drawing their attention. One of them, a pale haired boy who didn't look like he was old enough to even be inside the smoky bar, blushed fiercely and Atem was reminded of one of his lover's friends. He smiled slightly and began his story.

It was late that night. I found myself walking home alone from work. I decided it would be quicker to cut through the park. It was so cold. I had on a heavy jacket and was still freezing. It was one of those nights you just want to go home and straight to bed.

I had to cross over a bridge that spanned a small body of water. Normally it is very shallow, maybe only waist deep in the middle, but it had rained for several days straight, and the creek had swollen.

I could see three people on the bridge. As I got closer, I could hear voices. They were arguing. Suddenly, to my horror, one of them hit the shortest one of the group and he went toppling over the edge. They ran, and so did I. They were gone by the time I got there.

I could her him choking and splashing below, so, I did what seemed most reasonable in my mind at the time.

"Aw, no! You didn't jump in after him!" the blonde girl exclaimed wide-eyed.

"Hush, Mai! Let him finish." Anzu was hanging on his every word. Mai eyed him critically. He took another drink from his almost empty glass then continued.

I pulled off my jacket and jumped in. the water was colder than I could ever imagine, and deeper too. It went at least six inches above my head before I reached the bottom.

It was so cold it knocked my breath from me, and I had a hard time finding the kid. When I finally grabbed him, he was so panicked that he punched me as he was flailing around. I was starting to go numb, so I swam back to the shore with a firm grip on the guy's wrist. I pushed him up on land, then pulled myself up.

He was choking, but breathing, so I let him get a grip on himself. When he rolled over on his back, our eyes me, and I knew he was the one at that moment. We were both so cold and shaking so hard all he could manage was a strangled, "Thank you."

All I could get out was, "Your welcome."

Atem took another drink, which finished off the liquid in his glass.

"A passing couple called us an ambulance, and I stayed with him until he woke up. I was so deeply n love with him by that time I wanted to know everything about him. We were together until he passed away about a year ago.

Anzu had her chin resting on her fists. Her eyes were shiny when she said, "That's a beautiful story."

Mai sniffed, "Sounded fake to me."

"Mai, be nice!" Anzu exclaimed, turning on her friend.

Atem regretted telling his story. All the hurt he thought he had suppressed after his little lover's death came back on him tenfold. He stood to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" For her smart mouth, Mai looked genuinely sorry to see him go.

"Yeah. Long week ahead of me."

"Aw, you never even told us his name." Anzu pouted.

"It was…." Atem sighed and shook his head.

"Well, what happened next? How did he fall in love with you?" Mai asked.

"Yeah! Come on, Atem!" Anzu added.

"That, my dears," he said as he threw some bills on the table, "is a story for another night." Anzu sighed.

He pulled on his jacket and walked away.

_For your poison love has stained the life blood  
in my heart and soul dear  
And I know our love was never meant to be._

He'd had enough poison for one night.


End file.
